Platinum academy: Sid's revenge
by JLeashDaBeast
Summary: Trainers, coordinators, and breeders all in one place. see how it works out. OCs Accepted. Not a sequal
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my second fic that I've been thinking of for a while and want to go and write it. I hope I get a lot of Oc's for this. Any way let's get on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and probably never will.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Platinum academy: the 3 houses**

**Gold: T**he gold house is the house for breeders. The diamonds call them pokemon nerds because they know so much about pokemon. They have better friendships with their pokemon then most and usually have pokemon that are well treated and have shiny coats. Diamonds and Gold's have lots of feuds about how diamonds think their pokemon are better.

**Diamond: **diamonds are the pokemon coordinators and poke stylist of the houses. Their pokemon are well treated like the Gold's but the Diamonds think there's are better. They spend most of their time perfecting their moves and making themselves and their pokemon look better.

**Emerald: **The emeralds are the (hopefully soon to be) trainers and gym leaders. They're sometimes neutral to the fights between the other two houses by being the ones to stop them. Some Emeralds take the sides of one of the houses when they fight though. Most of their pokemon teams are well balanced and mostly are for battle purposes. Zack Durrell is an emerald.

Name: first- (middle is optional)-last  
Age: (13-18)  
Gender: (male or female)

Hometown: (Where they live, can be any place in any region)  
Neighborhood: (which house they're in)

Appearance/Clothing: (what they look like, hair, clothes etc.)

Personality: (how they act)

History :( anything they did before they had came)

Family:(any relatives and that they have or live with)

opinion of Zack :( what you think about him and is completely optional)  
opinion of other houses:(what you think about the other two houses)

Pokemon:(nicknames and a history for them if you want, it'll make it more interesting. Can be any pokemon but no legendaries, and I don't count shaymin as legendary seeing as there are so many.)

Other: (anything else you want me to know)

**Example:**

Name: Zackary Durrell (prefers Zack)  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male

Hometown: Sunyshore city  
Neighborhood: emerald

Appearance/Clothing: slight muscular, he also has spikey snow-white hair in a ponytail, crimson red eyes and is 5'9. Wears red and white fingerless gloves, he also has a white tank top with red pants and white and red shoes.

Personality: loves to makes trouble when he can, he's not too bright and he flirts with any cute girls he sees. He doesn't take many things seriously whether his having fun or not and makes jokes about people he doesn't like. If anyone calls him by his actual name he makes them pay dearly. He often starts his own feuds with the houses with the guys there.

History: defeated the elite four from Kanto and Sinnoh (but lost to be Sinnoh champ). He has actual fights with Flare often but they settle it out eventually when they get tired. Also gets in trouble with Officer Jenny for Weaviles stealing.

Family: live with his brother who is the leader of the Sunyshore gym, and considers his pokemon as his relatives.  
Opinion of other houses: He thinks that the other houses are filled "hot" girls. He sometimes wonders why they always fight.

Pokemon:

Infernape (Flare: stays out of its poke ball. A hot headed pokemon that likes to fight and play pranks on trainers, especially Zack)

Dragonite (Drago: sage like; it also tries its best to try and stop Flare's pranks and Ninjas stealing. Also being the one to keep them out of trouble, which is supposed to be the trainer's job, or make it.)

Lucario (Lu: a spirited pokemon that helps blaze do pranks and loves to fight.)

Weavile (Ninja: a thief that often steals from unsuspecting trainers. Unlike Lu and Flare he quiet and relax)

other: trains with his pokemon himself to make them tougher.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: **Submit as** **many OC's as you like. When I think I have enough I'll start the story.**


	2. Halloween Greetings

**okay so I've finally been able to update. sorry it took so long but i'm here. by the way I'll most likely update every weekend like friday or Saturday. Also I need some more people in the Gold dorm as their are only 5 or 6, and I need some teachers. The form for the teachers will be at the end of the chapter, anyway here's the first chapter.**

_**Ep. 1 Halloween greetings**_

"Flare are you sure this is a traning excercise?" Zack asked his fighting/fire type pokemon.

_fern fern infernape fern_(Of cousre, of course so just go) The infernape reassurred his trainer.

"Yeah but for me to jump off just to see if I can withstand the impact." Zack sweat drop anime stlye, as they both were standing next to a 100-foot waterfall.

_infernape fern fern fernape fern infernape fern infenape fern fern fernape_(I had to do it so so do you Zack, don't forget to take a deep breath own the way down.)

"Yeah but how do I know that you and Drago actually did this and that your not trying to trick me again." Zack said looking over the giant waterfall.

_fernape fern infernape fern fern fernape_(A family without trust is no family at all Zack.)

"Yeah but Halloween's today and if I get hurt I won't be able to see the newbies who are coming this year get scared, plus your not the best pokemon to trust in a situation like thi-"

_nape_(GO!) Flare said pushing his trainer off the cliff.

"What the hell!"

_XXX_

A man was out fishing by a river with a bag full of fish while the peacful waterfall flowed about 10-feet away. He was a huge big black man with black eyes and had black hair which was cut down to look like he was bald. He wore a tight looking orange shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a white apron over his clothes. It was Platinum Academy's School cook, Chef Jason.

"It's so peaceful peaceful out here fishing for this weeks grube," Chef said in his deep voice. "I gto my lucky bait, my lucky black sunglasses, my lucking fishing rod, not to mention my lucky draws on, I don't think anything could mess up this peace." He said laying back, then he heard screamimg(So much for that peace). Next thing he knew, someone fell into the water scaring away all the rest of the fish. The water splashed up and landed right on top of him.

He spit out the water that had gotten into his mouth with a anime vain poping out of his his forehead. He looked around to see the punk who had done this to him until he spotted Zack Durrel. Zack got of the water coughing trying to get his breathe until he spotted Chef's shoes right in front of him. He quickly jumped up and began to back away not wanting to see what would happen if he stuck around.

"Yo Chef, long time no see." Zack said still backing away trying to steer away from what was about to happen.

"Zack." Chef said in an angry voice while grinding his teeth.

"Ya know you've gotten much handsomer since last the break, have you noticed." Chaf just got angrier and angrier. "Well ya know," Zack said. "gotta go think my plan this year own how to scare the newbies, I'll see ya at school." Chef then pulled out his Chef knife he always keeps with him. Zack started to run away as quickly as possible to get away.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKK!" Chef yelled at the top of his lungs causing hundreds of wild pokemon to run away in terror of Chef. Even the pokemon knew not to get Chef "Physco" Jason angry and were trying to get into their hiding places as quick as possible.

_XXX_

A hooded figure stood on a tree branch wacthing a 16-year-old boy walk through the forest. He had long jet black hair that fell right above his caramel colored eyes, tan skin, and a slight athletic build. For clothes he was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with black jeans and black and red shoes. A pair of dark shades were above his head and his shirt had the letters 'S' on it in black. A magby walked beside him.

"Looks like he's my first victim tonight." The figure said with his bone chilling voice before jumping down to confront the trainer. When he reached the ground the boy stopped dead in his tracks at sight of the figure. "Hello little boy."

"Who you callin' little." The boy replied slightly irritated at the comment the figure made. "This is Shawn Seth Stlyes your talking to."

"You think that I, the sinsiter Koron, care who you are." He said. "Maybe you should try asking my friend behind you." When Shawn turned around he was face to face with a shadow lucario who had a dark orb in it's palms. Shawn backed up and was about to run when Koron grabbed him from behind.

"Let me go you bastard."Shawn demanded. "Magby, use flamethrower." Magby obeyed his trainer and hit Koron dead in his back, but it didn't seem to phase him as he stood there as if it han'd touched him. A shadow weavile then showed up and used ice beam on the magby, freezing it solid.

"Nice try but just sit back and relax kid." Koron told Shawn as the dark orb that was in the shadow lucario's hand fired. Once it hit, it was like Shawn's body felt ten time's heavier and he drifted to sleep though he tried hard to fight it.

_XXX_

Clarissa and her younger twin brother Troy walked down the hall to find a dorm room in the Diamond house before any other students could come and start taking them all. Clarissa had long sapphire blue hair down to her lower bac, fair skin that is neither tanned nor pale, black eyes. Her clothes were a black mini-skirt with a white tank-top and a denim jacket. She also wore white sneakers a white cap signed by the coordinater May. A minum and plusle were on top of her shoulders.

Troy had on a red t-shirt with blue jeans, black sneekers, and a white cap signed just like his sister Clarissa. A young azuril ocuppied his head.

"Hey Troy," Clarrissa said "who's the one to scare the new kids this year."

"Don't know." Troy replied.

"You know not to get Chef angry." Someone said inside the room they were walking by.

"Hey it's not my fault, I was pushed." Troy and Clarissa stopped and turned to see what idiot had tried Chef's patients. They stood in front of the nurse Myra's office and weren't surprised to see this. When they peaked in they saw Zack sitting on the patients bed with his forehead, left arm, and left leg wrapped in badanges. His Infernape was standing by the bed snickering.

"Oh Clarissa, Troy come on in." The nurse said after seeing them peakin their heads in. Troy looked at the nurse before going in, she had dark blue hair with ocean blue eyes. Her clothes consisted of a pink blouse and shirt with a white coat over it. In her hand was a smiling happiny holding a clip board. Troy and his sister sat down.

"So what happened with you and Chef?" Troy asked Zack.

"It started with one of Flare's tricks and ended very painfully." Zack answered.

"Are you okay." Clarissa asked worriedly.

"I'm better than a snorlax at an all you can eat restaurant, thanks to the beautiful nurse." Zack said jumping up off the bed. Then the lights went out. A sound was heard in the room follwed by the nurse and Troy screaming. "Flare give us some light." Flare lit the room up with the flame on his tail to reaveal that only he, Zack, and Clarissa were the only ones left in the room.

_'Attention students, were having slight difficulties with the power. Please remain calm as it will be up as quick as possible.'_

The chair Troy was sitting in was broken into pieces and Myra's clipboard was on the floor. Plusle and minum were also missing off of Clarissa's shoulder.

"W-where'd they go?" Clarissa said getting close to Zack just in case something else happened.

"Don't know but we should probably leave before something else bad happens, come on." Clarissa nodded in agreement and followed closely behind Zack out the door. It seemed like one of those Resident Evil games seeing as how dark and qiuet it was Zack thought. With Flare being the only source of light Zack made sure to keep him a few feet in front in case he was attacked from behind and he held Clarissa's hand to keep her close which made Clarissa's face redden. Zack's other pokemon were at the pokemon center so with Flare being his only pokemon with him he had to be extremely careful in a large school like this.(**Author note: The dorms are located in different areas in the forest and are connected udergroundon considering their all as lagre as the lengedary pokemon groudon put together. also emerlads located in the middle of them because of how much Gold and Diamond fight so much)**

Zack, Flare, and Clarissa heard foot steps followed by feet splashing in the water And a warping growling sound.

"What was that." Clarissa said hiding behind Zack.

"Calm down, we do have Flare to protect us, not to mention yours truly." Zack reassured her. "Hey Flare, can you shine some of the light over there?" Zack asked his pokemon who shined it's flame twoard the noise. Standing their in a puddle of water were two of the most terrifying creatures ever. Plusle and minum playing in the water(fooled you didn't I).

"See nothing to woory about , it's just your plusle and minum." Zack told her.

"Okay I get that part but," Clarissa said recalling her found pokemon. "But what about that sound." Again they heard the warping sound and Flare who was looking at Zack and Clarissa turned around and lit his flame more to see were it was coming from in the darkness. A dark portal was in their pathand a boy with a yellow necklace, full head giratina mask that looked very authentic, black and red shirt, gray jacket with black sleeves, red gloves, gray pants, and black shoes emerged from it. "Wh-who's he."

"Don't worry I'm sure he's just one of the new kids here." Zack reassured her.

"I'm Airic Peraz but call me Giratina." He told them.

"I'm Zack and my cute friend here is Clarissa." Zack told Giratina.

"Hi." Clarissa waved. Again they heard the growling noise and it was louder this time and it came from Zack.

"Hehe, looks like I'm hungry." Everyone face faulted anime-style except for Zack who just rubbed the back of his head.

"Lets go find the cafeteria then." Clarissa suggested.

"Alright food time." Zack said running ahead of everyone.

"Zack wait up." Clarissa said chasing after him. "Don't leave me behind."

_infernape nape fernape fern fernape_(yeah you can't even see in the dark) Giratina was about to chase after them when the shadow lucario appeared before him. He was about to run away but the shadow weavile stopped him using the same shadow orb the evil lucario used before on Shawn causing Giratina to fall asleep the same way as Shawn.

_XXX_

New comers Kai Meier and his sister Nai Meier were looking for something to eat in the cafeteria. "Man is there anything in here that doesn't need to be cooked." Kai said using his flashlight in his hand. he had dark brown hair in a loose ponytail, down to mid back and he wore a black shirt and White pants. His sister Nai had chocolate brown hair down to her but, and Ice blue Eyes. She wore a blueish green shirt with white sleeves. She was in a wheelchair.

"Maybe it's over there in the ones you haven't." Nai told her older brother.

"What do you mean in the ones I haven't checked?" Stated Kai. "This kitchen is huge!" An echo of his voice went throughout the large kitchen which made the cafeteria, which was as big as a combee hive, look like a small pichu. Then a pile of pans fell on the ground. "What was that."

"Brother, it's not funny to try and scare me." Nai said. "Especially when itt's already scary and dark in the school."

"What are you talking about-" He was interuppted when he spotted a dark hooded figure behind his sister. "Nai, don't move." He told his sister befrore releasing Blaze, his blaziken. When he saw this the figure grabbed his sister out of her wheelchair. Kai ordered Blaze to use flamethrower but the figure dodge it by jumping on the counter.

"Ya know kid it's not nice to attack someone who could kill you in a heartbeat." The hooded figure replied.

"You think I care," Kai replied. "Now let go of my sister before Blaze hurts you."

"Your not in the position to make commands to the great Pyro himself."

"Blaze use another flamethrower!" The flamethrower went right past Pyro,

"Is this suppose to be a joke, I mean what the hell." Pyro said. "Ya know what just take her." He told him before putting his sister in her chair and kicking it twoards him leavin Kai confused. "I mean of all the people to go after I had to go after you two, this is humiliating. magby just go ahead and use shadow flamethrower."

"Say what." Kai said before turning around just to get hit by by the same attacks the others did except it was a flame version. The shadow magby then attack the others causing them to fall asleep.

"Damn retards." Pyro said taking Kai's poke ball and recalling the blaziken. "Who the hell misses an opponent that's not even moving." Right after he finished the sentence he was hit by the flamethrower from before. "Why me?" Pyro looked back to see heat marks on the pans from where he was missed all the way back and twoards him.

_'I wish I could kill him for that.' _Pyro thought getting up, picking both Nai and Kai, and limping out of the kitchen.

_XXX_

"Alright, time to eat." Zack said opening the door to the cafeteria and running in.

"Zack wait up." Clarissa said following him in.

_naape fernape infernape_( Yeah Zack, you can't even see where you're-) Zack then trip over a chair.

"Damit my head." Zack said in the dark.

_infernape_(told ya so.) A silence fell upon the room which was strange sense Zack would usaully say something back.

"Zack?" They both said(well technically Flare said fern but you get the point). No answer. "Zack." They both said again but there was still no answer.

"Maybe we should check Chef's kitchen." Clarissa suggested. Flare nodded in agreement sense said she wouldn't understand him if he said alright. Flare walked behind Clarissa so he could make sure she was okay as they walked through to the kitchen. Once they reached the inside they heard something drop somewhere where Flare's light couldn't reach.

"What was that ." Clarissa said on top of Flare's back.

_nape fern fernape nape_(how the hell did you get on my back.) Flare slowy walked up to the noise to see what it was when suddenly his back felt lighter.

_nape nape fernape infernape nape infernape infern_(Clarissa, you there- oh wait what am I thinking, she can't understand me) Flare reached onto his shoulders but Clarissa wasn't there.

_fernape infern nape fern_(damit! they got Clarissa to)

_XXX_

"Alright, time to eat." Zack said opening the door to the cafeteria and running in.

"Zack wait up." Clarissa said following him in.

_naape fernape infernape_( Yeah Zack, you can't even see where you're-) Zack then trip over a chair.

"Damit my head." Zack said in the dark as he hit head on the ground.

_infernape_(told ya so.) Zack got back up and was about to say something back but stop when he felt something behind him.

"Zack?" Zack was about to answer their call but then was engulped by a dark shadow.

"What..... the.." Zack barely said. Then he could barely see a foot in the darkness right in front of him. It belonged to a hooded figure. He bent down to the downed Zack.

"Sorry about this but this is the only way I could get you away from them." Pyro said.

"I'm going to... kick...your.. ass." Zack barely said before the dark shadow covered his body and disapered.

"Okay now all there's left is Flare, that Jack kid, and the Clarissa. The shadow weavile's got Clarissa by now, Flare's being taking care by the shadow lucario, Korons headed twoards the hideout, so I guess Jack's mine." Pyro said in his snake- like voice countig on his fingers.

_XXX_

Flare hit the ground after being hit by a dark orb from the shadow lucario.

_cario lu lucario lu lu lucario lucario_(I've taken down Flare and am taking him back to the hideout)

_comfirmed head back i'm on the way after Jack._

_XXX_

Jack Mitchell laid in his room located in Emerald house. thinking of ways to torture his little brother this year. He had candles lit in his room for visibility revealing his spikey black hair, Green eyes and his tan skin. His clothes consisted of a black shirt with an Emerald Jacket signifying he was a senior, black pants and a gold chain was around his neck. He heard his door creak open slowly and he quickly sat up.

"Whoever the hell you are it'd be in your best interest to leave or you won't be leaving without broken bones." Jack told whoever had came into his room.

"Oh, look at mister tough," Pyro said in his trembling voice though Jack wasn't moved. "Tell me Jack, do you think you can beat my shadow pokemon with those illegal pokemon you bought."

"Well then lets find out, nidoking, nidoqueen show this fool how powerful you are." Jack said releasing the pokemon.

_nido nidoking king nidoking nido king king nido nidoking doking_(I do say, finally I'm out of that wreched poke ball)

nido nidoqueen queen nidoqueen(I agree, I too am relieved)

"Okay magby, sandlash attack them." Pyro commanded his pokemon.

"Both of you, use protect." Jack commanded but they just laid their asleep. "What te hell! Get up right now!" Jack Yelled at the two.

_nido nidoking king nido_(I say love, is he talking to us?)

_nido nidoqueen nidoqueen nido_(I believe he is talking to us darling) Both the pokemon were hit by the dark orbs the shadow pokemon had created and fell asleep.

"Darn pokemon, I guess golem will-" Jack was hit by the dark orb before he could take out his other opkemon and fell asleep. "Damit."

_XXX_

Jack woke up tied in ropes next to a cliff. He tried to reach for his poke ball but it was missing from his belt.

"Looking for something sleepy head?" Jack turned around to see Pyro and Koron siting in a chair not to far away. "Get thing your awake to because me and Pyro here were getting bored of waitnig for you to wake up."

"Let me go if you know what's good for you." Jack demanded.

"Says the boy tied up in ropes." Pyro replied. "Hey Koron, remove curtain from the box while I get Jack set."

"Nice try but I'm leading this remember, now you take off the curtain while I get Jack set." Koron said grabbing Pyro and pushing him twoard the curtain which covered a 10 x 10 box.. While Koron took Jack twoard the cliff Pyro removed the curtain revealing Troy, Girantia, nurse Myra, Kai, Nai, Clarissa, and Flare inside the big box.

"Welcome one and all to the witness the death of these humans as sacrafices to the great demon kings. Us" Pyro said finally taking off his hood to reveal his face. Koron did the same. Under his mask Koron's skin was completely white and the white of his eyes were black and red. making him look like an evil demon sent from hell. Pyro looked the same except his skin was completely red.

"We have here eight more humans here to add to our feast for flesh." Koron continued throwing Jack onto the ground. "I hope you all have had a chance to know each other, and I hope you'll be as deliscious as the other two, what were their names again Pyro."

Dawn and Smack or Shawn and Jack I think." Pyro told his partner. Everyones eyes widened including Jack's as they looked at the two skeletons over by the cliff.

"Enough small talk it's just delaying our feast." Koron told his partner. "Now I get the top half and you get the bottom, agreed."

"What, no way, you know what the men have down there. I want the top." Pyro demmanded from his partner.

"Okay, okay listen, just take a part on the count of three okay." Koron suggested.

"Agreed partner." Pyro said as they shook hands. When they looked back Jack was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Koron said.

"He's over there." Pyro pointed a few feet away to a crawling Jack who tried to get away. "Get him!" Pyro and Korn both takled Jack, pinnig him down.

"Now own three." Koron said. "One."

"Two." Pyro counted.

"Three!" Jack and everyone else closed there eyes waiting for what was about to happened. But all they heard was laughter from Pyro and Koron.

"Their... laughing?" Kai said confused.

"Of course not, that's just the way they eat people." Troy said.

"Screw you Troy," Kai replied as Pyro and Koron contiued their laugther.

"You..... guys are...... idiots." Zack and Shawn said in unision removing their masks.

"And Jack almost peed his pants." Zack said before continuing his luaghter.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone yelled with flames burning around them making it so hot that the box burned up. Zack and Shawn both stopped laughing when they saw this and started backing away as everyone stepped closer.

"Listen guys it was just a little prank okay." Zack told them.

"Yeah no need to get angry." Shawn agreed.

"A little prank, oh we'll show you a littl prank." Troy said. "GET THEM!"

"RUN!" Shawn and Zack yelled as they turned around.

_XXX_

**So what did you think about the first chapter. It was a little rushged thoguh be cause I couldb't get it up saturday. let me know in a review.**

**here's the teacher form:**

**Name:**

**Age:(must be over 18)**

**Clothing:(What they wear)**

**Teach:(what they yeach or do around the school and yes I need some janitors)**

**Personality:**

**Opinion of Zack:**

**Pokemon:(please make the pokemon fit in with what they do)**


	3. SW!: Rage Of Colors Part 1

**I'm proud to say that I'm finally back after all this time. Enjoy!**

Episode 2: Competition: School War I, rage of colors Pt. 1

Flare swung at Lu who ducked the right arm. Lucario then tried to respond with an uppercut but Flare caught it and shot a flamethrower that missed as Lu kicked Flares head up.

_FERN Infernape fern _(Ouch! The hurt Lu) Flare told Lu as Flare rubbed the bottom of his chin.

_Cario Lucario Lu Lu lu_ (O stop acting like a Togepi Flare) Lucario laughed.

"Yea you big baby!" Zack said as he kicked Flare in the face right before grabbing Lu's arm and flipping him on his back. "Either I'm getting better or you two should start training with Drago again." Zack told them in an arrogant tone.

Cario (Cheap shot) Lucario said as he stood up and prepared to attack.

"Whose the Togepi now Lu?" Zack mocked as Lu rushed him. Zack parried Lu's attack, sending his arm in the air and then stomped his foot. Lu grabbed his foot as he winched in pain while hopping. "If you're not willing to play dirty don't play at all Lu." Zack laughed.

_Fern Infernape infern Fernape_ (Words have never been spoken so truly) Flare said he jumped up in the air. His leg dropped quickly on top of Zack who luckily brought his arms above his head to block. Zack then felt a terrible pain in his arm and Lu didn't make it any better seeing as he kicked Zack's left leg. Zack then fell over on the ground in his pain.

_Fernape Fern_ (Nice one Lu) Flare said with a grin as he gave Lu a high-five.

_Lu Lucario cario_ (You set me up perfectly) Lu replied with the same grin on his face.

"This isn't funny… it's painful." Zack whined while holding his left leg and arm. "You two know my injuries still haven't recovered."

_Lu Lucario cario Lu Lucario Lu cario Lucario_ (If you're not willing to play dirty don't play at all.) Lu mocked his trainer.

"Just shut up and take me to the infirmary." Zack replied, a little annoyed at how Lu turned his own words against him. Flare picked Zack up and threw him over his shoulder. "Hey, be careful before you break my luckily still intact arm and, or, leg."

_Infernape fern ape Infernape nape_ (And you were talking about me being a Togepi)

"Fine I get it, keep my mouth shut unless I want the same thing done to me." Zack told Flare. It had been a while as they walked through the forest back to the emerald house when Flare broke the silence."

_Infernape Fernape nape infern nape nape Infernape Fernape_ (I've been meaning to ask you two how'd you pull that prank off so easily yesterday)

"Simple… when Chef began chasing me after you so rudely almost killed me by pushing me off the cliff," Zack glared at Flare while still over his shoulder. "I hurried to put my plan into action and dressed up, along with Lu and Ninja and took out Shawn first who luckily was in the same part of the forest. I don't know how but when he awoke he knew it was me and threatened to reveal my plan to everyone unless he could help.

_Fern Infernape_ (And you agreed?) Flare asked.

"Of course I did. I couldn't have him blow my cover, so I had Ninja get him another costume from the school's theater room and gave it to him. And from then it was all the more easier, since he worked behind the scenes while I distracted you and Clarissa.

(So when you mysteriously disappeared you actually had just went to continue with your plan?) Flare asked as he stopped.

"Yep." Zack replied to his Pokémon and said nothing else for a while.

(Well?) Flare asked Zack who stopped talking.

(He's waiting on you to continue towards the school) Lu answered.

"Sure am, the faster you move, the faster I'll explain." Zack added.

(So the faster we move the faster you tell right?) Flare asked, grinning wildly as he looked over to Lu.

"Of course." Flare bent his legs and threw Zack into the air. "What the hell are you doing Flare?" Zack screamed as he headed for a tree branch but Lu jumped up and caught him just in time. "Phew, thanks L- Wait what are you doing!" Lu threw Zack farther down the forest but Flare leapt through the trees with his strong legs and caught him only to throw him again.

(Come on Zack continue) Flare told Zack as he and Lu threw him back and forth.

"You guys are gonna break my arm and leg like this!" Zack yell as Flare caught him.

(But we are moving faster Zack) Lu replied as Flare threw Zack down the forest so he could go catch him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Zack said.

XXX

Zack's Dragonite stood atop of the school's very own cliff known as Volkner's edge (You'll find out how it got that name much later when we get more in depth with the story). It stood hundreds of feet above the ground, with it's own waterfall known as Platinum falls, and was located a few hundreds of feet behind the school. All of a sudden his ears heard a scream that he knew all to well and his wings shot up all most instantly.

_(Zack)_Drago thought. He deliberately let himself fall off the cliff and used the wind to zoom over the trees and towards the Emerald House.

Seconds later…

(Yes most, if not all, Dragonites are super fast.)

Drago quickly slowed down as he neared the front of Emerald's door, which was ten feet away from the forest, which surrounds every house of the school. Flare and Lu had just exited the forest with Zack and Drago decided to take the opportunity to grab Zack and landed in front of Flare and Lu. He glared at them both, which made them a little uneasy.

(What do you two think your doing?) Drago asked.

(Relaxed Drago, we were just moving faster like he asked us to.) Flare responded. Drago looked down at Zack who had swirled eyes like a defeated Pokémon then looked back up at Flare.

(You could have killed him.) Drago told Flare.

(But we didn't.) Flare quickly responded.

(He's hurt.)

(He's fine. Isn't that right Lu) Flare looked to his right to see Lu gone, and then spotted him next to Drago. (You're taking his side now?) Flare asked in surprise.

(He's kinda right you know.) Lu answered back.

(Traitor.) Flare said, a little irritated.

(Call me what you want but all of us here knows that in a fight, Drago would whip you in seconds.) Lu told Flare.

(Fine we'll have do it your way and just walk him to the infirmary.) Flare said, giving in. (But this doesn't mean you won.) Flare said as he walked through the door of Emerald house.

(A mind with good intentions always triumphs over one with bad ones Flare.) Drago replied as he followed in while holding the unconscious Zack in his hands or paws, which ever you wanna call them. Before Flare had a chance to retort a voice came on the intercom.

"**Greetings everyone this is your principle Who Axew and this is a school wide announcement being heard by all three houses. I've just now decided on what our school's theme is going to be for the next two years... Competition! Now the way it goes is simple, every week I'll announce the winner of the last contest then give details of the next one, and at the end of the year whichever house or student has the most points wins a special prize. Each week I'll announce a different contest given to me by our school's very own funding people known as the Reviewers (Yes that's YOU). But for this week I'm picking the competition, which will be a Paintball war between all three houses. Where you will find your supplies is up to you as they're hidden all over the school, and the rules will be given out in 10 minutes exactly before the contest starts so get ready everyone."** The intercom turned off and Drago and the others continued towards their destination.

XXX

"Humph you hear that Magby." Shawn asked his faithful partner as they walked through the forest (The forest that surrounds the houses count as part of the school so there are intercoms located throughout it). "The principle should know by now that in any kind of battle or competition we Emeralds are number one."

_Magby_ (Right!) Magby answered though Shawn knew what his partner said even though he didn't understand them.

"Come on we've got ten minutes to gather everyone up so me and Zack will explain how we're gonna win." Shawn said as he begins running towards the Emerald house.

**9 minutes later**

"Alright, is everybody here!" Shawn said as he and Zack stood at opposite ends of a huge rolling dry-erase board, looking at everyone sitting in the room. "He should come on any min-"

"Greetings everyone I'm back again to explain the rules, and don't worry they're fairly simple." Principle Axew's voice interrupted Shawn's. "The rules are that the competition will end only when the competitors of one house remains. Contestants are out when they are hit three times by an opponent competitor. A competitor is only allowed to fire their houses paint color or their hit will not count, and I will be watching by the way to make sure no one breaks the rules. And one last thing Pokémon are not allowed to fire any weapons- paint I mean. Hehe ignore the weapon part. Let the competition begin." The intercom then went off.

"OK here's what we're gonna do!" Zack said as he clapped his hands together. "Me and Shawn here are gonna lead two groups towards either Diamond or Gold first."

"Since those two hate each other so much it'll be easy to surround them and take them out." Shawn added. "Plus there's strength in numbers and we have the upper hand in that category."

"Pfft." Jack said to Zack and Shawn, which slightly irritated them.

"And what does 'The Great' Jack have to say about our brilliant plan.?" Shawn asked.

"Why not just create a giant paintball bomb and blow them all up." Jack answered. Everyone turned their attention to Jack and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane?" Zack asked.

"Yes but that's not the point." Jack answered calmly.

"We won't have the time." Shawn replied.

"You all could protect me long enough until I'm done making it." Jack answered back.

"Why would we risk our chances of winning when we can just follow through with our plan and insure our victory." Shawn retorted.

"Because we could take them all out in one hit." Jack said as he raised his voice and stood in front of Shawn.

"But I thought that we had to hit them three times to get them out." Zack said blankly to Jack. Everyone ooooooed.

"Jack's been outsmarted by the idiot." Kai said out of nowhere.

"Shut up newcomer or else." Jack told Kai who got quiet.

"Don't listen to him Kai, Jack's all talk." Shawn informed him.

"Would you like to be one of my first victims of the year." Jack answered.

"What are ya gonna do?" Zack asked Jack. "Use those sorry excuse for a Nidoking and Nidoqueen."

"Ouch." Shawn said as he gave Zack a high-five. "I think my feelings were even hurt by that one." He joked.

"Let's see what Golem has to say about that." Jack said as he pulled out his Pokéball and released Golem.

"Magby." Shawn said as he and Jack faced each other. Magby jumped up to prepare for battle.

"Alright, does everyone understand the plan?" Zack asked the others as if nothing was happening. Surprisingly everyone said yes and began preparing and looking for the paint and paint weapons that were hidden.

"Uh what about those two?" Kai asked as he and Zack exited the room after the others.

"They'll settle it out soon Kai." Zack replied. "You've got a lot to learn about us and this school. Shawn and Jack are letting out some steam from last semester."

"O." Kai replied as Zack closed the door leaving Shawn and Jack alone.

"Magby, Flamethrower now."

"Golem use Rock Throw."

XXX

"Are you sure about this Lily?" A girl asked a purple haired girl. The questioner had oval glasses, wore a light blue hoodie with a white vest with many pockets covering it. She also wore a long Navy jean skirt with white Headphones with Snowflake design on it and brown hiking boots.

"Don't worry Loki, my plan is fool proof." Lily reassured Loki. Loki's hair is straight and light purple, going down to her shoulders. Her eyes are cerulean. She wears a white shirt and yellow-orange shorts. She's small and short.

"You really think no one will get hurt?" Loki asked, a little worried about what Lily was doing.

"Who's the master prankster here?" Lily questioned as she worked on whatever she was doing.

"You are." Loki answered uneasily.

"Exactly and there's no way we're gonna lose the first competition." Lily said as she put the finishing touches on her 'project'. She stood up and looked at what she had done. Paint traps securely lay hidden throughout the forest extending from the Diamond house halfway towards the Gold house(remember that Emeralds in the middle so they'll have to go threw them too). "Those sorry Emerald's and Gold's won't know what hit them."

"Is everything set Lily?" Troy asked as he came out of Diamond houses door.

"You bet!" She replied. No ones gonna get through there without getting their hands on the schematics and me and Celosia(Loki's real name.) split them up between us."

"Good, that takes care of them." Troy said but then a thought came to his mind. "But what about people like Zack and Shawn. They know that since their house is in the middle that it'll be difficult to just go through the forest and know routes to get around."

"Just leave that to me and Love Troy." Lily told Troy as she walked past him and inside the Diamond house. "We have a totally different… 'plan' worked out for them."

"I don't know about this." Troy replied.

"Your speaking as if Zack and Shawn have never been beaten at something like this." Loki said to Troy as she also went into the Diamond building.

"They haven't." Troy replied. "Every year since they've been here they were the ones who lead Emerald house to victory."

"We'' their unbeatable streak will end this week or my name isn't Lily Rousse." Lily replied.

"We'll see about that Lily." Troy said as he began walking towards the forest.

"Uh where are you going?" Lily asked as she realized where Troy was headed.

"To check on Clarissa." Troy replied. "I think she's still at the contest hall."

"Why are you going to go check on her?" Lily asked as she followed.

"To make sure she doesn't fall victim to your traps or any else's.

"AH, sibling love is so sweet." Lily said.

"Yea, yea, yea."

XXX

It was the usual inside Kanto region's Maximum-security lockdown Jail known as Kanto Region's Maximum-Security Lockdown Jail (The difference is that the name has capitol letters for each word ).

"Hey waiter help me out here." A man who looked to be 17 said to the man watching over his cell. He had evil red eyes and long black hair that hung to his mid-back. He wore a tattered light brown shirt with black pants and no shoes or socks. He had two earrings in each of his ears, at the top and bottom of his ears. From left to right each earring had a letter, D(top left ear) C(top right) T(bottom left) A(bottom right). What each letter meant was unknown. The guard got up and walked toward him ignoring his waiter remark.

"What do you want now Linus I'm really starting to-"

"Don't ever call me by that name you twit… I go by Sid now." Sid said as he had interrupted the guard by grabbing his collar and pulled him against his cell.

"What… do you want… Sid?" The guard asked, still against the cell's bars.

"That's better waiter." Sid said as he let the guard go. "I'd like a drink of water before I lay my head and sleep tonight." He said as he walked away from the bars towards the opposite side of the room to where a smaller set of bars sat in the wall that was at eye level and only small enough for a Pikachu to walk through. He stuck his hand threw the opening to feel the air outside. The guard smiled before he replied.

"There's a perfectly good toilet at your right you could drink out-" The guard was sent flying to the other side of the room as Sid had punched him in the face hard for his remark. Blood was on his hand. The guard held his face and screamed at the pain giving to him.

"You humans are such weak babies." Sid said with an evil smile. "I barley even hit you yet I broke your nose and sent you flying across the room."

"You'll… pay… for this." The guard said through his pain.

"O really?" Sid asked. "You really think that with what I have in my hand?" The guard looked up in horror at what Sid had in his hand. His keys were dangling from it. He didn't even see Sid reach for them.

"How'd you-"

"Steal your keys?" Sid said as he unlocked the door to his cell and walked over to the Guard. "I took them when I punched you but I moved so fast that you didn't even realize it." The guard reached for his gun and was about to fire when Sid slapped him and sent him across the room. The guard reached under his desk for his buzzer, which he luckily found.

"Someone please come save me!" He yelled in fear. "The prisoner known as Linus Metamora has- Argh!"

"Don't call me that name!" Sid yelled in frustration as he picked him up by the neck, away from the buzzer and threw him.

"Please don't do this." The guard begged as he reached into his pocket. "I have a wife and a little girl at home… see." The guard said as he showed Sid the picture in his wallet. "I'll do what ever you want if you would please just let me go."

"Fine then." Sid said while smiling darkly. "Tell me how to get to Platinum Academy from here." The guard pulled out some paper and wrote down the directions.

"Here's how to get to the place." Sid snatched the paper out of the guard's hand and looked at questionably and den smiled happily.

"It was nice doing business with you." Sid said as he put the paper in his pocket and spit on the guard. He walked out the door laughing as the guard balled up in the fetal position and began crying. "And shut up before I come back in there and kill you!" Sid yelled which made the Guard stop crying. "Whining like a little bitch."

XXX

**AJ: well there you have it after only two whole years.**

**Shawn: Bout time.**

**AJ: Watch it Shawn. But on another note I'll have to accept more Ocs since I lost some info on characters like Jack, Clarissa and Troy. And I have a new character for you to submit to if you want to be in Li- I mean Sid's group, which is quite similar to the first.**

**Name: first- (middle is optional)-last  
Age: (13-18)  
Gender: (male or female)**

**Hometown: (Where they live, can be any place in any region)  
Neighborhood: (which house they'll sneak into(Will be explained later)) **

**Appearance/Clothing: (what they look like, hair, clothes etc.) **

**Personality: (how they act)**

**History :( anything they did before they had came) **

**Family:(any relatives and that they have or live with)**

**opinion of Zack :( what you think about him and is completely optional)  
opinion of other houses:(what you think about the three houses)  
opinion of Sid: (If they have one from that little scene they saw)****  
How did they get in Sid's gang: (forced, willing, no where else to go so Sid took them in(Yes he has a soft side), or undercover? tell how got in.)**

Pokémon:(nicknames and a history for them if you want, it'll make it more interesting. Can be any Pokémon but no legendaries, and I don't count Shaymin as legendary seeing as there are so many.)

**Other: (anything else you want me to know)**

**P.S. This form is only for those who want to have an Oc in Sid's group. If your submitting a teacher or Student then refer to the earlier chapters.**


End file.
